Sweet Dream and Future
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: Saat masa depan yang kau bayangkan, ternyata hanyalah sebuah mimpi indah. ShinMomo [DLDR]


**Kisiki Nagome, **present

Fic based on

**Kagerou Project (Shizen no Teki-P)**

.

.

**Sweet Dream and Future**

.

.

**[ WARNING ]**

OOC, Typo, AU, Gaje, **incest**, **DLDR**, etc.

* * *

Hujan mengguyur kota tempat kediaman keluarga Kisaragi sejak sore tadi. Menurut ramalan cuaca, hujan tidak akan berhenti hingga esok hari. Entah disengaja atau memang sudah takdirnya, kedua kakak beradik Kisaragai ini, harus beradu tubuh di atas sofa empuk di depan ruang keluarga, menunggu kepulangan kedua orang tuanya dari rumah saudara. Berbekal masing masing secangkir coklat panas buatan Momo-sang adik- mereka menghabiskan malam dengan menonton film horror terbaru.

"U-ung.._onii-chan_, mereka mau apa itu kesana?" komentar Momo ketakutan.

"Lihat saja. Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Shintaro singkat.

"Ta-tapi kan bahaya, disana kan ada—KYAA!"

Momo menjerit dan refleks melemparkan gelas ditangannya. Suara petir dahsyat yang datang tiba-tiba serta adegan klimaks dari film yang ditontonlah penyebab cairan coklat itu berhamburan kemana mana. Jantungnya berdebar karena syok dan langsung memeluk tubuh Shintaro erat. Air matanya mengalir membasahi kaos hitam yang dikenakan sang kakak.

"_Onii-chan…"_

"Ssh, sudahlah tenang saja. Itu cuma film," Shintaro mengelus kepala Momo berusaha meredakan tangisannya.

"Ta-kut.. aku takut, _onii-chan…"_

Shintaro menghela nafas panjang, tangannya meraih remot diatas meja dihadapannya dan mematikan televisi. Hingga televisi berubah gelap pun tubuh Momo masih bergetar dalam tangisan ketakutan. Direngkuhnya tubuh Momo lebih dalam berusaha meredamkan rasa takutnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Kau aman sekarang."

Shintaro berbisik ditelinga kiri adiknya yang masih terisak. Rupanya, pelukan sang kakak serta bisikan lembut suaranya belum mampu menghilangkan rasa takut dan kagetnya.

"Momo…" Shintaro melepaskan pelukannya. Dipandangi lekat-lekat wajah sang adik. Matanya tampak sembap. Dipelupuk matanya masih terlihat genangan air mata yang belum turun, dengan cepat Shintaro menepiskan genangan air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. "tenanglah…"

Wajah Shintaro seakan mencair. Topeng dingin yang senantiasa terpasang diwajahnya seakan meluruh dan digantikan dengan sebuah kehangatan dibalik senyumannya. Dikecupnya kening Momo lembut seakan menyuntikkan sedikit keberanian untuknya.

"Aku disini. Dan kita pasti akan baik-baik saja… berhentilah menangis."

Momo tertegun mengamati wajah kakaknya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat begitu kecupan itu terlepas. Suara dan senyuman lembut yang tak biasa itu, memberi lebih dari sekedar keberanian padanya. Tapi juga perasaan _doki doki _yang hebat!

Dihapusnya sisa air mata yang mengalir dipipi. Seulas senyum merekah tatkala air wajahnya kembali ceria. Pipinya ikut memerah memandangi wajah Shintaro.

"Un.." Momo berkata sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Bagus," Shintaro kembali menampilkan senyuman hangatnya dan mengacak pelan rambut Momo. "Sekarang, ayo kita rapikan dulu gelasnya."

Shintaro segera bangkit dan menuju dapur, menyimpan gelas coklat panasnya yang sudah hampir habis di bak cucian piring. Diambilnya dua buah sarung tangan di dalam laci dan juga lap basah ke ruang keluarga, tak lupa pengki kecil untuk menaruh pecahan gelas.

"Ini."

Diberikannya sebuah sarung tangan pada Momo yang masih duduk memeluk lutut untuk membantunya membersihkan pecahan beling. Mereka sama sama mengenakan sebelah sarung tangan berwarna kuning itu dan lekas membersihkan pecahan gelas di lantai.

"_Gomen, onii-chan…_" bisik Momo pelan sambil menyingkirkan pecahan gelas sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tidak, bukan salahmu."

"Pecahannya banyak ya, ha—ha."

"Jangan tertawa begitu. Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu," tangan kiri Shintaro menyentuh lembut sisi kanan pipi adiknya. Sentuhan itu sukses membuat guratan semu kemerahan serta debar jantung yang tak terkendali bagi Momo.

_Kenapa aku selalu berdebar debar tiap kali disentuh _Onii-chan _ya…_

Shintaro segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju dapur begitu pecahan gelas dilantai sudah dimasukkan ke dalam pengki. Ia membagi tugas dengan Momo yang sekarang sedang mengelap bersih cairan coklat di lantai ruang keluarga. Dilepaskannya sarung tangan dilengan kanannya dan mulai bekerja.

"A-akh."

Serpihan kaca yang masih tersisa dilantai menembus kulit jari telunjuk Momo hingga berdarah. Sambil menahan perihnya luka, ia terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya menggunakan tangan yang lain. Lengan kanannya menggantung diatas meja dalam keadaan terbuka berharap darahnya cepat mengering.

"Sudah selesai?" Shintaro datang dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Momo.

"Sedikit lagi kok," jawab Momo pelan.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

Shintaro yang melihat lengan kanan adiknya menggantung diatas meja dengan rasa penasaran langsung berjongkok dan meraihnya. Dipegangnya lengan sang adik sambil mengamati jari telunjukya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah. Wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi panik melihat hal itu, lantas berseru.

"Hei, lenganmu berdarah!"

"Ta-tadi terkena serpihan kaca. Biarkan saja, tidak sakit kok," Momo menjawab cepat sambil menarik lengan kanannya.

"Apanya yang biarkan saja? Kau ini."

Momo dipaksa berhenti dari tugasnya dan mengikuti Shintaro menuju wastafel. Dengan lembut oleh sang kakak serpihan kaca yang menusuk telunjuknya diambil. Jarinya diberi obat antiseptik dan betadine dan juga perekat untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati. Sayangi jarimu," didekatkannya jemari yang telah dibalut perekat itu ke bibirnya, lalu dicium, "kalau tidak ada ini, mana mungkin kau bisa membuat coklat enak seperti tadi."

Wajah Momo bersemu lebih merah lagi. Jantungnya? Oh jangan ditanya mereka sudah menari nari ala _idol group_ yang tengah naik daun. Rasanya dia hampir pingsan mendapati kelakuan kakaknya yang sangat tidak biasa malam ini. _Mungkin saja tadi pagi dia baru selesai nonton film dewasa itu lagi_, _ukh—jangan terbawa Momo... _batinnya.

"Sebenarnya… aku bisa membuat yang lebih enak lagi kalo _onii-chan _mau," ujar Momo sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Aku mau kok," jawab Shintaro. "tapi ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur, coklatnya besok lagi saja."

Puncak kepala Momo dielus lembut oleh sang kakak sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua sama sama melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga lantai dua. Keduanya menaiki tangga dalam diam hingga berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar masing masing dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

.

Momo menghela nafas panjang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang. Bukannya lekas tidur, pikirannya dengan liar malah terus terusan memutar tiap adegan yang baru saja dilakukannya bersama Shintaro. Perasaan aneh mulai menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat jarang terjadi bisa melihat kakaknya tersenyum seperti itu.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan kala mengingatnya. Wajahnya memanas ketika jari berplaster itu ia hadapkan langsung di depan manik hitamnya. Kecupan bibir Shintaro masih terasa disana menimbulkan efek panas yang malah membuat jarinya gatal tak bisa digaruk karena takut kehilangan bekasnya. Dengan satu gerakan lambat Momo mendekatkan plaster tersebut ke arah bibirnya, dicium.

_Ini kan jadi ciuman tidak langsung!_

Pernyataan aneh itu berhasil membuat wajah Momo bertambah panas. Sayangnya, kegelapan yang menyelimuti kamar itu bisa membuatnya untuk tidak beranjak menuju cermin dan menyaksikan sendiri guratan merah yang terbentuk diwajahnya. Dengan cepat, ia segera menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajah kemerahannya dan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Sinar matahari dengan tanpa basa basi memaksa masuk melalui sela sela tirai. Momo mengerjapkan matanya bereaksi dengan sinar yang mendadak mengusik tidur panjangnya itu. Punggung tangan kanannya mengucek mata sedangkan tangan kirinya menjamahi sesuatu disampingnya. Berharap ia dapat menemukan guling dan kembali tidur dengan tenang, yang ada tulang punggung seseorang. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia segera duduk dan menyibak selimut disebelahnya.

"_Onii-chan__?!"_

Momo berseru tertahan. Kedua telapak tangannya segera menutup mulut yang tak bisa tertutup dengan ekspresi wajah kaget. Wajah tidur Shintaro tergambar jelas dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya di atas bantal putih disebelah bantalnya. Dan yang membuatnya terlihat makin kaget adalah kakaknya tidur dalam posisi tengkurap tanpa pakaian hingga mengekspos kulit kuning langsatnya.

"Hng—" Shintaro membuka matanya. "Ah, _ohayou Mo-chan.._"

_M—mo-chan?!_

Shintaro tersenyum lemah khas orang baru bangun dari tidur. Tiba-tiba saja lengan kirinya langsung menyentuh daerah sekitar bibir dan pipi Momo. Tangannya mengusap lembut ujung bibir tipisnya seakan merindukan kecupan hangat dari sang empu.

"Hn, bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Cukup?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan itu Momo hanya bisa menelan ludah, kelu. Tenggorokannya kering tak mampu menjawab. Ada yang salah…. Jelas sekali ada yang salah disini! Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya bisa tidur dikamarnya dan dengan tanpa busana seperti ini?! Ditambah lagi perlakuannya tadi mengatakan seolah Shintaro memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Momo yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan kakak-beradik.

"B-baik... S—Shin-_kun _sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Momo kaku. _Astaga! Apa yang ada dipikiranku hingga berani memanggilnya dengan nama langsung seperti itu?!_

"Baik… aku bermimpi sangat indah. Kau tau apa yang ada di dalam mimpiku tadi malam?"

Momo menggeleng pelan. Jawaban singkat itu membuat Shintaro segera bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dan duduk berhadapan. Tanpa malu-malu untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang terbuka, dikecupnya langsung bagian bawah leher Momo seraya berkata.

"Aku memimpikanmu, " ujarnya menggantung, "dan juga tentang malam pertama kita yang tertunda."

Shintaro tampak menghela nafas panjang setelah melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya seketika berubah sedih mengingat kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak bisa melakukan malam pertama sebagaimana mestinya.

"E-eh? Malam pertama?" tanya Momo bingung.

"Iya, aku minta maaf karena harus menundanya. Aku berjanji setelah pekerjaan ini selesai, kita akan langsung berangkat ke tempat yang menjadi tujuan kita sebelumya," jawab Shintaro dengan nada bersemangat.

Tubuh Momo bergerak dengan sendirinya dan langsung mengelus pipi Shintaro lembut, "Tidak malasah…"

Tangan Shintaro bertumpu pada jemari Momo yang berada dipipinya. Digenggamnya dengan erat tangan itu sambil balas berbisik, "Aku berjanji aku akan melakukan yang lebih hebat dari tadi malam…"matanya mengerling jahil ke arah kamisol tidur Momo yang sedikit terbuka bagian atasnya.

"Hei.." dengan cepat lengan Momo langsung menutup kerah kamisolnya dengan selimut, "jangan mencuri _start_!"

"Pfftt—tidak kok," Shintaro mengelus kepala Momo dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya turun dari kasur dan beranjak turun ke kamar mandi. "Mo-_chan, _buatkan aku coklat buatanmu untuk sarapan ya…"

"_Hai'_ akan kubuatkan yang paling special khusus untuk Shin-_kun."_

_._

Bau roti panggang yang baru saja diangkat dari _toaster _memenuhi dapur, bercampur dengan bau coklat yang sedang ditim bersamaan dengan susu cair segar. Momo tengah berdiri didepan kompor mengaduk cairan susu-coklat itu sambil bersenandung kecil. Suasana riang hatinya seperti terlarut dalam cairan yang tengah diaduknya. Pikirannya menari nari, saat membayangkan wajah riang Shintaro yang memuji coklat buatannya!

Perpaduan susu dan coklat panas itu dituangkannya ke dalam sebuah mug dan diletakkannya tepat disamping sebuah piring yang telah terisi dengan roti bakar dengan isi telur mata sapi handalannya. Senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya melihat hasil kerja kerasnya:sepaket sarapan kesukaan Shintaro. Kini saatnya ia membuat untuk dirinya juga.

"Wangi…" tiba tiba Shintaro datang dan langsung memeluk Momo dari belakang.

"Ah… Shin-_kun. _Jangan bikin kaget!" seru Momo sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Shintaro. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan panci ditangannya.

"Haha, _gomen. _Aku hanya ingin memeluk, Mo-_chan _sebelum berangkat…"

"Tapi kan tidak begini caranya, lagipula kan bisa dilakukan setelah kau sarapan."

"Sesudah sarapan ada lagi…"

"Shin-_kun _curang," Momo menggembungkan pipinya, "sudah sana cepat sarapan dulu, nanti telat lho."

Shintaro menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari pinggang Momo. "Baiklah…"

"Nah begitu baru, Shin-_kun _nya, Mo-_chan," _dengan jahil Momo mencubit ujung hidung Shintaro yang hendak duduk.

"Dan yang bisa membuat sarapan seenak ini hanya Mo-_chan _ku_," _balas Shintaro sambil mengecup pipi Momo, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar duduk dan menikmati sarapannya.

Momo terkekeh kecil menerima ciuman pagi dari Shintaro dan langsung kembali ke posisinya semula, di depan kompor. Ia masih sibuk dengan penggorengan dan mentega panas dan beberapa potong tempura. Disampingnya kotak makan siang yang sudah diisi dengan nasi dan aksesoris sayuran pelengkapnya tergelatak rapi, menunggu lauk utama dan siap untuk dikemas. Bibirnya seketika membentuk sebuah senyuman sambil menaruh tempura matang itu kedalam kotak _bento. _Imitasi wajah Shintaro terbentuk dari campuran nasi dan rumput laut yang dikreasikan. _Dia pasti senang!_

"Kau tidak sarapan, hm?" Shintaro yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya meletakkan piring kotor di bak cucian piring.

Dengan cepat Momo menutup kotak _bento_ yang baru terisi itu dan menyingkirkannya dari penglihatan Shintaro, "Sebentar lagi.. aku masih ada pekerjaan lain."

"Membuatkanku _bento?" _wajah Momo langsung berubah kemerahan mendengar pertanyaan Shintaro. Bagaimanapun itu pertanyaan yang merangkap pernyataan yang sangat sempurna untuk membuat jantungnya berlari.

"Y-ya… begitulah, tapi… aku tak yakin juga dengan rasanya, jadi—_gomen."_

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Shintaro tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan Momo dan memojokannya ke sudut meja dapur. Ia menyeringai sambil mengerling jahil penuh kemenangan, "aku yakin pasti rasanya enak," bisiknya sambil menggigit kecil ujung telinga Momo.

"Hng—he-hentikan, Shin_-kun…"_

Shintaro tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk meresapi bau tubuh Momo. Keduanya sama sama tertahan di tempat tak mampu bergerak dan saling terikat. Mereka begitu menikmati setiap peran yang dimainkan. Terlalu menikmati sampai keduanya bahkan tak sadar akan bau hangus yang mulai menyebar.

"Ngh—bau ini... celaka! Kebakaraaaannn!"

.

.

.

.

.

_HAH!_

Momo mengerjap panik begitu matanya terbuka. Ia terbangun dan langsung duduk bersandar pada ujung ranjang dibelakangnya. Keringat dingin langsung membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. _Tadi itu… mimpi?_ batinnya setengah tak percaya. _Onii-chan dan semua yang kami lakukan tadi itu—juga mimpi?_

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lipatan tangan di atas lututnya yang ditekuk. Perasaan tak percaya akan mimpi yang dialaminya masih tergambar dengan jelas. Tidak, bukan hanya itu tapi juga tiap adegan yang dilaluinya terasa begitu nyata seakan tak mau lepas dari otaknya.

_Tenang Momo, itu hanya mimpi—mimpimu sendiri. Tidak aka nada orang yang tau, tenang saja… _

Momo mencoba menenangkan dirinya di depan cermin sambil berusaha untuk melupakan tentang mimpinya. Ia tak ingin orang lain terutama kakaknya sampai tau isi mimpi memalukannya itu. _Shin-_kun… _dan Mo-_chan… _ukh, ayolah. Jangan diingat ingat lagi!_

Setelah cukup puas memukuli pipinya dalam rangka penenangan, iapun membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan keluar. Disaat yang sama, kakaknya keluar dari kamar. Dalam hitungan detik, pandangan mereka bertemu menampakkan ekspresi kaget diwajah keduanya. Terutama Momo. Kejadian tak sengaja itu, malah membuat semua aktifitas penenangan yang dilakukannya menjadi sia sia. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan jantungnya ikut menari liar.

"_Ohayou,_" sapa Shintaro.

"_O-ohayou… _Shi—_Onii-chan._"

"Hm. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"B-baik…"

"Baguslah," Shintaro mendekati Momo dan mengelus kepalanya lembut sebelum berjalan menuruni tangga. Momo tampak kaku berusaha untuk berjalan di belakang kakaknya, "aku—tidur terlalu nyenyak semalam."

Momo tersentak. Sangat tidak biasa kakaknya mengatakan sesuatu tanpa ditanya seperti ini. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan kesehariannya—terutama komentarnya tentang tidur!

"Semalam—aku bermimpi tentangmu," Shintaro melanjutkan kalimatnya, "dimimpiku, kau… ah tidak, kita ini pasangan, suami dan istri."

_Perasaanku mulai tak enak. Perasaanku bilang kelanjutannya akan sangat tidak enak! _Momo terus berbisik didalam hati sambil menunggu kelanjutan perkataan kakaknya.

"Lalu aku—melakukan sesuatu denganmu. Dan kita juga membahas sesuatu tentang malam pertama yang tertunda. Kemudian… kau membuat sarapan, tapi gosong dan… dan… aku tidak tau lagi lanjutannya."

_GYAAA! PERSIS SEKALI!_

Momo mulai menggila dibelakang Shintaro. Semua cerita itu sudah cukup membuatnya untuk menjerit panik dan sulit mengontrol degupan jantungnya dijalan yang benar. Mana mungkin mimpi mereka bisa benar benar sama seperti itu. Jangan jangan memang ada pertanda lain dibalik mimpi itu?!

"Kau manis sekali tadi malam," Shintaro yang sudah sampai di anak tangga terbawah membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Momo dalam sambil tersenyum penuh makna, "rasanya aku jadi ingin melakukannya sungguhan denganmu, Mo-_chan."_

"KYAA! Shin-_kun_ messuuumm!"

* * *

**[N/A] ** AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, saya merasa gila bisa nuntasin fic yang satu ini!

*EHEM* kembali ke jalan yang benar...

Yah, ini fic buat seru seruan ajalah buat siapapun yang merasa bosan atau sedang mencoba bereksperimen dengan pair nyeleneh di kagepro, ehehe. Hm-satu lagi. Ide nama panggilan seperti: Mo-chan, dan Shin-kun disini bukan buatan saya, ini kreasi temen (bagi yang merasa?). Kalian luar biasa~! Sankyu :)

Last but not least: Mind to **REVIEW?** Thanks before~!

* * *

**=THE END=**


End file.
